La eleccion
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: Segundo one shot de la saga Fans de luffy por nami les debo 3 historias, Sumary Robin en un dia como cualquier otro se decide a saber a quien elegira luffy como la dueña de su corazon RoxLuxNa


Nota del autor: Hola nakamadas, Antes que todo les agradezco que estén leyendo esta historia, También les aclaro que este es el segundo Fic de la saga PARA LOS FANS DE LUFFY X NAMI LES PROMETO 3 ONE-SHOTS DE ESTA PAREJA (planeo hacer unos 9 ) Pdst: Esta es mi primera historia con este tipo de narración y tipo de escritura no sé si se parezca a otros fic pero aclaro esto salió de mi imaginación

Disclaimer: One piece sus personajes y su historia no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán todo es propiedad de su autor Oda, esto solo es una historia sin ámbito de lucro

La elección

Narración Robín

Es un día hermoso, salgo a contemplo el mar, el sol, aquella luz que tu trajiste a mi vida

Aquella esperanza de volver a vivir que había perdido desde hace mucho

Tú me la diste

Te observo, tan inocente, tan infantil, tan perfecto, Suspiro

Me escuchas, te acercas y me preguntas si estoy bien

Te doy una de mis mejores sonrisas, y te respondo

Sonríes y te marchas con rumbo a la cocina

Vuelvo a suspirar, se me ha hecho costumbre desde que acepte estos sentimientos hacia ti

Me dirijo hacia la cubierta, donde más tarde sales a sentarte

Lo haces, fiel a tu costumbre, te sientas en la cabeza del barco contemplando el vuelo de las aves

Vuelvo a suspirar, y me molesto, ¿Desde cuándo actuó así?

Me da igual, solo sé que me ha gustado ese cambio, Sonrió, te vuelvo a mirar

Tú, sigues contemplando el mar, con esa sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro y de paso mi vida

¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?

Me rio, sé que me volví cursi al conocer tu noble corazón

Del cual quiero ser dueña

Al igual que de tus besos

Tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus suspiros… de todo, quiero que seas mío

Y que me ames al igual que yo a ti

Con ese pensamiento me armo de valor

Camino hacia ti, decidida a robarte tu primer beso

Me miras, sonríes, y saludas

Los nervios se apoderan de mí y lo único que hago es tartamudear tu nombre

Me miras extraño y me preguntas que me pasa

No pienso en nada me armo de valor o estupidez y te beso en los labios

Pasan los segundos , disfruto el momento

Sin embargo lo rompes

Te separas lentamente de mis labios

Me tomas de los hombros y dices mi nombre

Los nervios se apoderan de mí, ¿Te gusto , me amas,?

¿No me correspondes, te sientes confundido?

¿Amas a alguien más? ¿Acaso será a Nami o Viví?

Todas esas preguntas pasan por mi mente en esos segundos que parecieron eternos

Hasta que hablas

Lo siento…

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza

Lo siento… pero no puedo corresponderte

Siento que algo se rompe

Es mi corazón el cual te entregue

Las lágrimas se apoderan de mí, bajo la mirada

Tu tomas mi barbilla levantas mi cara y me besas

Estoy en shock hasta que me abrazas

Vuelvo a reaccionar, miles de sensaciones se apoderan de mí

Sorpresa, Confusión, Amor, Felicidad,

Perdón por hacerte llorar

Me dices

Pero Sanji me dijo que era mejor ser romántico

Te explicas

Me siento feliz por el beso, pero confundida

-Por qué dices que no me correspondes y después me besaste

Te lo digo como un susurro

No te puedo corresponder porque mi corazón ya es todo tuyo

Sonrió, estoy feliz y te beso

Me amas, al igual que yo a ti

Ríes me abrazas y me pones tu sombrero,

-Te amo- Me susurras al oído

Soy tan feliz al oír esas palabras que tanto había soñado

Sin embargo la veo, a ella a Nami, nuestra navegante corre con lágrimas en los ojos

Trato de ir con ella pero me detienes, dices que tú te harás cargo, me besas y vas a hablar con ella

Me quedo en cubierta, pensando en cómo tratar el asunto, yo lo sabía,

Sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ti, sin embargo ella es como mi hermana me duele verla así

Narración Nami

Por qué a ella y no a mí, que tiene ella que yo no te pude dar

Será que te gusta más su sonrisa o porque su forma de ser te cautivo

Dime por favor que es lo que en ella viste y que en mi fallo

Dime por qué en mi tu ser jamás se fijo

Dímelo antes de acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez dime porque a ella le diste tu corazón a sabiendas que yo te di el mío,

Dime porque la elegiste dime porque amas a robín

Esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza mientras mis lágrimas surcaban mi rostro

Me llamas y me preguntas si puedes entrar

No te respondo sin embargo tu entras

Te miro, veo tu cara de preocupación

Te preocupas por mí, tu nakamada, solo eso y nada más

Me ves como tú amiga, tal vez como tu hermana,

Pero, yo quiero algo más,

Quiero que seas mío,

Pero, la elegiste a ella...

A Nico robín, a ella elegiste para ser dueña de tu corazón

¿Por qué?

Digo en voz alta para que oyeras toda la tristeza que en mi había

Te sorprendes, Sin embargo respondes

En el corazón no se manda

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza,

Tienes Razón, en el corazón no se puede mandar

Si así fuera dejaría de amarte

Pero no puedo, sé que es mi castigo

Amarte por el resto de mi vida, porque tú entraste en ella y me salvaste

Me salvaste no solo de Arlong, si no de la soledad, me diste una familia, amigos y me ayudas a cumplir mi sueño

¿Cómo no enamorarse de ti?

Es imposible… Murmuro

Limpio mis lágrimas y trato de sonreír, No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa

Estaré bien…. Te digo con una sonrisa fingida

¡Marines a la vista¡

Un grito de Ussop interrumpe el momento

Me miras preocupado, no por el ataque si no por mis sentimientos

-Estaré bien-.. Vuelvo a mentirte… -hablaremos luego

Asientes , y sales del camarote, Te encuentras con robín

Se abrazan, se ven felices,

Sé que no soy dueña de tu corazón y eso me duele pero sonrió, al verte feliz con Robín

Y sé que estas en buenas manos, Ella también te ama al igual que yo

Ella

Ella

Ella.. A la que tú elegiste amar

_**FIN**_?

_**ADELANTO DEL FIC "La guerra de los piratas" LuffyxNami **_

-Como se encuentra—

-Inmensamente feliz—Contesto con sarcasmo el espadachín—

-Deja alado el sarcasmo Zoro

-Que querías el pobre nunca había manchado sus manos de sangre y ahora tuvo que matar a tantos marines

-Lo sé el nunca mato a sus enemigos pero ahora las circunstancias lo han obligado, Hablando de él, no lo he visto en el puerto

-Eso es porque zarparemos en seguida

Regresaran?

-No lo creo la cosa esta cada vez peor y sabes que no quiere ponerte en riesgo por eso te esconde

-Lo sé, lo sé ya he tenido estas discusiones con él, no necesito tenerlas contigo

-Tú empezaste Nami,-El espadachín suspiro- enserio cuando le dirás que lo amas

- No puedo decirle él está con…

_**Nota del autor**_: Fans de Luffy por Nami no me odien¡ y no se preocupen pondré muchos fics con esa pareja (Aunque yo soy fan de LuRo T.T) Ustedes leen las historias y por eso la mayoría abordaran a esos personajes. En segunda quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la historia y también invitarlos a dejar un Reviews que me ayudan a inspirarme y continuar escribiendo

Pdta.: Si tienen chance los invito a que lean los Fics Sentimientos abordo, y ¿La historia se repite o no? Que son de mi autoría y también les pido amablemente que dejen un par de comentarios

Recuerden comentar es agradecer


End file.
